Marvel Crossroads OneShots Short stories
by aspiringactor
Summary: A series of Oneshots/Short stories to go along with my Marvel Crossroads series.
1. 1: Kitty Pryde: Roger, Rodgers

_**Marvel Crossroads One-Shots:**_

_**Kitty Pryde: Roger, Rodgers.**_

She crept quietly across the rooftop, silent as a shadow. Her eyes scanned the rooftops for any sign of activity. She knew she shouldn't be out here, In fact, Logan had specifically forbidden her from leaving the property without someone to watch her.

_They still don't trust me..._

_But do I deserve to be trusted?_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_They warned you about Lance. Now they're warning you about Peter. And You aren't listening._

_He's different._

_How do we know? He's so secretive._

_He's got a lot of burdens._

_So do we._

She froze as a traffic light illuminated her briefly. Something caught her eye, but it didn't move, so she assumed it was a gargoyle.

_We still owe him for today._

_Are you sure he would do the same for us?_

_I'm not gonna leave without knowing he's okay._

A blur caught the corner of her eye. The roughly humanoid shape moved towards her at a inhuman speed. She broke into a dead run, phasing through obstacles in her path like they were smoke. She leaped across the gap between two buildings. She needed to make herself solid in order to land and keep her stride. And that's how he caught her.

"You shouldn't be here," said Spider-man in a rough voice. _Good,_ she thought, _at least it's not SHIELD or the M.R.D._"Iron Man's looking for you," he continued.

"I don't care," she replied, "I just need to make sure someone's okay before I leave."

"You should leave now," said Spider-man, "They're after you. All of you. It's not safe here."

_Damn it, he's not gonna make this easy then..._ "You don't understand," she said as she tried to push past him, "He might be in trouble because of me, I have to help him." She hoped that would appeal to his sense of honour.

"Get out of the city," He replied with the urgency breaking through his voice. "Before..._MOVE!" _He shouted as he pushed her aside roughly.

Kitty tried to make a break for it as Spider-man fired webbing at unseen targets.

"I can't!" she pleaded, "I have to..." He cut her off by grabbing her by the waist and shooting into the air. She wailed on him with her feet and fists and shouted, "What the Fuck are you...Put me down!"

An explosion sent both of them to the asphalt and she closed her eyes in pain. She opened them again when she felt herself placed against a tree.

"What the fuck...?" she said as she took in her surroundings. Trees, benches, paved sidewalks, She was in central park, slumped against a tree.

"SHIELD, the MRD, and the Avengers are now rounding up Mutants on behalf of the government," Panted Spider-man. As far as she could tell, he was exhausted, even by his own standards.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

"Trust me," He replied with a hint of humour, "I know. Now we need to focus on getting out of here. I estimate we have two minutes before they rush us." He rubbed his forehead in confusion, and she saw tiny flecks of hair and skin through his mask. He'd already been hit.

"Time's Up!" said a voice from the surrounding darkness, "surrender, or else."

"I'm gonna go with, or else!" Spider-man replied hoarsely.

"Don't be an Idiot," said a second voice, "It's two of you against us, plus fifty agents, Spider-man, You can't possibly win."

"They also said it was impossible for someone to be frozen for fifty years and survive," Spider-man replied, "and yet they were wrong."

"We're talking about two entirely different things, spider-man," replied the second voice, "This is your last warning." Spider-man cast her a sideways glance.

_I guess I don't have a choice,_ She nodded in his direction, and assumed a fighting stance. Out of nowhere, armed men and women appeared and surrounded her. On instinct, she became intangible. Now their bullets couldn't hurt her. She ran right through a cluster of them, shorting out their electromagnetic-guided weapons with ease. Then it was simply a matter of phasing a hand through their heads to knock them out cold. She smiled triumphantly before casting a glance at Spider-man, who had engaged the bow-and-arrow wielding Avenger, Hawkeye.

She arched her back in pain as the sensation of a knife being driven through her back filled her body. She stumbled backwards, and saw Captain America was her attacker. He thrust his shield at her again, and she tried to phase through it, But the pain returned.

Then she recalled a conversation she had had with Peter while discussing their project on superheroes.

"_...Supposedly, it's undentable. Ultra-dense. It even takes hits from Hulk without getting a scratch..."_

So that was it, the shield was so dense it caused her pain when it went through her body. She resorted to dodging instead of phasing, and the tactic worked.

For about five seconds.

He delivered a heavy punch to her ribs, and she let out a scream of pain. She was then lifted in the air by her throat and tossed across the street. Her vision began to swim. She saw a red blur collided with a blue one, again and again. She heard shouting. Finally, her vision returned to normal. But she wished it hadn't.

Spider-man hit the ground beside her in defeat. Captain America loomed over them both, wearing a strangely sad expression.

"Do your worst, Captain...Sir"

Captain America raised his shield and brought it down on Spider-man's head as Kitty grabbed Spider-man's hand and made them intangible. His expression turned to a slight snarl as he looked down on her.

"Fuck you," she spat. He simply raised his shield a second time, aiming for her this time.

"_FLAME ON!"_ A familiar voice cried out as a stream of flame streaked towards Captain America, who ducked behind his shield. Kitty could feel the heat radiating of the Human torch's body as he flew over top and threw a fireball at the lone Avenger.

_**Hold on, Kitty. We're coming.**_ Jean's voice radiated in her head.

"What do you think you're doing, soldier?" Shouted Captain America.

"Choosing a side!" Johnny storm replied with a serious tone. "I..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the Blackbird's engines roaring overhead. It landed, and out popped Logan, Jean, Scott and Hank.

Kitty rolled to her knees and looked at Spider-man. She nearly threw up. Both his legs were bleeding, his one arm looked broken, and there was a dark spot over his ribs. His costume was torn in numerous places, showing an array of cuts to his face and torso.

"Come on, Shadowcat!" shouted Logan, "we need to go!"

"Not without them!" Kitty cried as she pointed to both Spider-man and the Human Torch.

"Fine!" Logan snarled as he bent down to pick up Spider-man.

"Are you crazy?" Shouted Johnny Storm, "You can't move him in his condition!"

"Watch me!" Logan snapped as he extended a set of claws.

"No!" Kitty shrieked and moved to cover Spider-man's prone form.

"Jean," said Hank, "you take him. And keep him steady."

"On it," Jean replied, as she lifted Spider-man into the air with her immensely powerful telekinesis. Kitty stayed right beside him, despite Logan's protests. When Jean set him down in a reclined chair, Kitty pulled off his mask, to make sure he was still breathing.

"Oh My God!" she cried as she looked at the face underneath the mask, "PETER!" She checked his vitals as the jet took off for the main mansion, located on the other side of the state of New York. Hank came up behind her with his medical kit in his hands.

"Katherine, I need you to..." He protested until he saw her expression.

"You know him?" Jean said quietly from an adjacent seat. Kitty nodded silently, not speaking for fear of wailing uncontrollably. Jean stood up and took Kitty in her arms in an understanding hug, and lead her to an empty seat. She wrapped a thermal blanket around Kitty's shaking body.

"He's gonna make it," said Hank.


	2. Spider, MD Part 1

**Marvel Crossroads Short Story/Crossover:**

_**Spider, M.D. Part 1**_

Part 1: Greg House

_Well this is boring,_ he thought as he rifled through case after case. _..let's see...ten-year old with major breathing problems, probably sniffed to much glue...twenty five year old_ _woman with chest pains, needs to get a new line of work... _Someone knocked on his door.

"Go away!" he shouted as the Dean of medicine, Dr Foreman, walked in. To House's great regret, he had more case files in hand.

"House," Foreman said, "got more files for you."

"Leave them in the garbage can," House replied, "they're all boring as hell." Foreman didn't look impressed.

" five year old Twins started vomiting at the same time..." Foreman began.

"Ate the same crap at McDonald's" House said, "Yawn."

"Nineteen year-old woman passed out in the middle of a street while out with her friend," Foreman began again.

"Allergic to her new make-up," said House, "now go away, I'm busy"

"Take a case in the next five seconds, or it's clinic hours," Foreman replied sternly.

Part 2: Robert Chase

"Nineteen Year-old female collapsed early this afternoon while out with her friend," Chase said as he glanced across the room at his Boss, Dr House. House was slouched over, staring at his computer screen.

"House...?" said Dr Park.

"Hang on," House replied, "Nice one, buddy! Ha! Take that Mr Captain America! Right in the jaw!" House leaned back in his chair in laughter as he turned the screen so the rest of his team could watch. It was the same clip from the previous day. The one where Captain America got punched in the face by Spider-man, one of House's favourite things to watch on the internet other than porn.

"We need to concentrate," said Dr Adams, "what's her current condition?"

"She's still unconscious. For some reason all our attempts to wake her have failed." said Chase.

"Any family history of similar occurrence's?" asked Park.

"None that we can find," said Adams, "Drugs?"

"Again," said Chase, "none we can find."

"Heat stroke, maybe?" Dr Park offered.

"It's only seventy degree's out," House replied as he hit the 'replay' button.

"Get any more out of her friend?" Adams said.

"No, and she won't talk to any of us. She also spends a lot of time in the bathroom," Chase replied.

"She's a she," House interrupted, "what do you expect?"

"Ignoring the potential sexist lawsuit," Adams continued, "gotten anywhere with her family?"

"They live in another state, and are about as cooperative as her friend," said Dr Park.

"Great," said Adams as she brushed her hair aside, "Unconscious patient. No family history, no other symptoms, and to top everything off, House has the attention span of a five-year old."

"Hey look!" said House as he pointed at the screen, "Spidey just punched a Jock! I love YouTube!"

Part 3: Jessica Adams

She walked in the room and closed the door silently. The girl's best friend was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. Both were still wearing the same clothes they had arrived in. Jessica took one look at the necklace around the unconscious girl's neck and thought back to a case she had studied in med school.

_A Girl got sick and went unconscious after her boyfriend gave her a set of earrings...she was allergic to silver..._ This gave Jessica an Idea. She reached down to the girl's neck. When her hand was mere milometers from the pendant, it was slapped away._ Curious, _Jessica thought as she reached for the necklace again. This time, the girl just grabbed her hand and held it in place. Her grip was the strongest Jessica had ever experienced. What was more intriguing was that the girl was still out cold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the girl's friend from her chair, opposite Jessica. "She doesn't like to be touched," Jean finished.

"Just checking her pulse," Jessica lied. Jean stared at her and Jessica got the sensation of her mind being searched. Jessica reached down and pushed a button on her pager, calling for her team to meet outside the patient's room. Five minutes later, they had arrived.

"This had better be good," said House, twirling his cane, "my body needs it's porn intake."

"It is," Jessica replied, " I went in to check on the patient, when all of a sudden she slapped my hand away."

"So?" said Chase, "muscular spasm."

"Then she grabbed my hand as I tried to remove her necklace," Jessica continued, "but she's still non-responsive."

"Automatic muscular response?" Park offered.

"If she was a war vet, maybe, half-pint," House retorted as he began to walk away.

"And did I mention she has a grip unlike any I've ever seen?" Jessica interrupted. House spun around on the spot.

"Better get a second opinion," He replied as he walked in the door, and his team followed. "Hey!" House said to the unconscious girl, "there's a sale on at the mall!Buy one get five free!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the girl's friend said angrily.

House ignored her as he prodded her with his cane, "Hey, sleeping beauty, wak..." The girl's hand snapped up, grabbed House's cane. With a slight squeeze, the bottom third shattered into splinters.

"You're right," said House as he examined his shattered cane, "This is important."

Part 4: James Wilson

He sat in the cafeteria, staring at his plate, thinking, _Three...two..._

"Nineteen-year-old. Unconscious, with automatic muscular response, and grip strength enough to shatter wood," said House as he slid onto the chair next to Wilson and grabbed half his Sub.

"She knows not to trust you?" Wilson joked.

"Who wouldn't trust me? I would," House replied sarcastically.

"Anyone with a moral compass, that's who," said Wilson. "Tumour?"

"Doesn't smoke, according to the friend," House replied.

"I thought that everybody lies?" Wilson offered.

"Neither do symptoms. No yellow teeth. No jaundice skin," said House as he took a bite.

"Instantaneous onset paralysis?" Wilson replied.

"I did say that she broke my cane, right?" House retorted.

"Don't you have a team for this kind of thing?" said Wilson.

"They're a bunch of incompetent nincompoops," said House, "Who insist on running tests on the girl's blood."

Part 5: Robert Chase

He leaned into the microscope, fascinated by what he saw.

"See what I mean?" said Dr Park, "The Girl's white blood cells are much larger than they ought to be."

"So that explains her immune system, just not her symptoms," said Dr Adams, "Maybe they're a side effect of steroids?"

"Steroids would explain her increased muscle strength," said Chase, "she's far more developed than most female bodybuilders. Thing is, Steroids would also give her masculine traits like facial hair."

"Plastic surgery?" said Adams.

"Is only temporary. The hair would grow back," said Chase.

"So, what else could it be?" Park asked.

"Maybe her symptoms have nothing to do with her muscles," said Chase.

"Nobody's that small and that strong," said Adams briskly.

"Correction," said Chase, "No human."

"You don't think..." said Park questioningly

"She's a mutie?" said Dr Adams.


	3. Spider, MD part 2

Part 6: Jean Grey

"I'm hungry," Kitty complained as they walked past the bakery.

"You're always hungry now," Jean replied with a smile.

"Yeah well, you should see Peter," said Kitty as they continued down the New Jersey street, "He ate a whole pizza for breakfast the other day. It was the first of his daily six meals."

"Six?" Jean exclaimed, "and he still maintains that ripped physique?"

"Jean!" said Kitty as she swatter her in the shoulder, "You're married!" She hit a little to hard, as Jean felt her arm become dislocated. It was a quick fix, with her telekenisis, but it still hurt a little.

"I'm so sorry, Jean!" Kitty stuttered, "I didn't..."

_**It's fine, **_Jean replied, **_No big deal_**

_**Yeah it is, **_said Kitty, **_I keep breaking things. Last week, while apartment shopping, I broke the door when I knocked. I smashed a window when I tried to close it two days ago. And this morning I nearly tripped Aunt May with a web._**

_**You just need a little practice, **_Jean replied, **_And you really call Ms Parker 'Aunt May' now?_**

_**Yeah, the professor called it 'memory influencing' or something like that. He said it's a side effect of the whole 'link thing' **_Kitty giggled, **_Habits that influence the other. Now I can't get enough of macaroni and cheese, and now he hates taco's. _**

They walked past a flower shop, and waved at the owner, who was holding a spray can in her hand as Kitty continued, _**Funny thing is, the other day, he tried to walk through a wall. **_

_**Wish I could of seen that, **_Jean replied.

_**Yeah it...**_ Kitty's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell to the pavement. Extremely difficult to do when you can maintain perfect equilibrium on any surface. The flower shop owner rushed over to them, cell phone in hand, already talking to the 9-11 operator.

"We need an ambulance at..." The woman's voice was drowned out by the gathering crowd.

_**This can not end well, **_Jean though to herself.

Part 7: Peter Parker

He stared at his room. Most of the stuff had been packed up, so he was ready to move out any day. _Well, as ready as I'll ever be, _he mused to himself as his eyes fell on two separate pictures that he had yet to find a place for. He picked up the first.

It was the one of him and Gwen, taken outside of Mid-town high school. Three years ago, he would have assumed that it would be Gwen he was going to move in with. _Not now, _he thought as his eyes moved to the second picture.

His Uncle smiled up at him, holding his prize fish he had just caught. Beside him, stood a ten-year-old Peter Parker, looking nervous.

"_...getting a girl is like catching a fish. Once you've got a hold of a good one, don't you ever let go..."_

_I won't, Uncle Ben, _peter thought as his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said, and once the person on the other end replied, Peter ran out the door.

Part 8: Foreman

"Are you sure?" Foreman asked the assembled doctors before him.

"Can't think of any other reason," said Chase. Foreman looked at the other doctors cross from his desk.

"Well it doesn't change anything," he said, "she's still our patient."

"But if word gets out..." Dr Adams began.

"The law clearly states that we cannot refuse a patient because of race or gender," Foreman interrupted. "Now go treat your patient. I will alert security, and have someone outside her door at all times."

"What should we tell House?" Dr Park asked.

"House won't care," said Adams. There was an awkward moment of silence, before three pagers went off, and all three of them rushed out the door. Foreman sighed, issues like this made him wonder how Cuddy ever put up with the job for as long as she did, especially with House working for her. He reached over to his phone and called security.

"Lawrance, have someone posted outside room 14 A. I want it watched 24/7, understood?" He said.

"Understood," was the reply he got.

Part 9: Jessica Adams

The girl, Kitty Pryde, was seizing. Normally it would only require one or two doctors to hold her down while another administered a calming agent. However, It took herself, Dr Park and Dr Chase, plus three nurses and two burly security guards to restrain the girl as she convulsed. A fourth nurse attempted to inject medicine in the girl's arm, but the drug had little effect.

The girl's eyes popped wide open and she let out a loud screech as she continued to convulse. The girl's friend, Jean, put a hand on her forehead and said, "It's gonna be okay, Kitty." This had some effect on her condition, as she stopped convulsing violently, enough for the nurses to put the restraints on her arms and legs. The girl closed her eyes once more and slumped backwards.

Adams took the opportunity to wipe the sweat off of her brow. She brushed her hands off on her coat, only to find them even stickier than before. She walked briskly to the nearest bathroom to wash her hands. Only it was occupied.

"In a sticky situation?" said House from his seat on the closed toilet.

"What the hell?" Adams began.

"Do you really need to ask?" House stated, "I'm hiding from Foreman. He wants to talk to me about the patient."

"House," said Adams, "she's a mutant."

"Got there, have you?" House said casually.

"What?" Adams replied.

"Pegged her for one the minute she broke my favourite cane. I suppose Foreman wants me to take this one seriously?" He said in an even more casual tone. She just stood on the spot, shocked. "Well tell him I always take things seriously," House continued as he stood up and headed for the door. But before he left, his eye caught the hem of her lab coat. It was covered in a sticky substance. "Might want to change," he said in a subdued voice.

Part 10: Greg House

_Nineteen-year-old girl. Unconscious, seizures. Automatic muscular response, unnaturally healthy immune system, muscular strength beyond human levels. Mutant. _He bounced the rubber ball of the wall in his office as he continued to think.

_Unconscious,_

Bounce.

_Experiencing seizures,_

Bounce.

_Muscular response,_

Bounce.

_Incredible strength,_

Bounce.

_Mutant._

Bounce. Outside, in the hall, there was a commotion, which House went to investigate. Two newcomers were being confronted by the armed security guard outside the patient's room.

"Hey!" the guard shouted, "you can't go in here!"

"Get the hell out of my way, Bub!" Said the shorter of the two, with mutton chops on his face as he reared back his fist.

"_LOGAN!" _said the girl's friend. _Gene, or whatever her name is..._he thought as she continued, "It's alright, they're friends," she said to the guard.

"I'm sorry, but the Dean's orders where clear. No one is allowed in unless he permits it." The guard continued. The younger newcomer, who looked to be about nineteen, tried to push past the guard to no avail. As the young man tried to push past him again more forcefully, the guard drew his baton and attempted to subdue the kid.

The guard swung for the kid's back, but the kid ducked under it. He twisted the baton out of the guard's hand and delivered a kick to his stomach. With a slight flick of the wrists, he bent the baton into a crescent shape and tossed it at the guard.

_Now this case is really interesting, _House thought as he approached the Patient's room. As he reached the door, he heard hushed voices.

"What happened?"

"Don't know, Peter. We where just walking down the street when she collapsed."

"That's it. We're taking her back to the Mansion."

"Without raising suspicion, Logan? It'll look like we're trying to hide something."

"We are trying to protect her."

"Hank can..."

"Hank's a scientist. These people are real doctors. They can help her better than we can."

"I don't trust hospitals."

"You think I like them after last time, Logan?"

"I..." House opened the door and walked in freely, interrupting the trio. A flash of retreating metal caught his eye as it disappeared into the mutton chops guy's hand. _Interesting,_ he smirked, _this just might go on my top five most interesting cases list. Once I make one, of course. _

"I'm doctor Wilson, head of treatment," House smiled as he stuck out his hand to the youngest newcomer.

"You're lying," he said cautiously.

"Everybody lies, kid," House replied. _At least this one's smarter than most. _

"Some people have a good reason to lie, Dr House," said the Girl's friend.

"Jean..." the kid whispered.

"But it's not wise to lie to a Doctor," House continued, "particularly one who's treating a terminally ill patient, and any information would be an asset."

"What makes you so sure she's terminally ill?" Mutton chops growled.

"I don't. It's just what I say to get people's attention," House smirked, much to their annoyance. "It might help us all if you stopped lying to me."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you, Bub?" Mutton Chops snarled.

"Logan," the girl interrupted, "He's here. In the Dean's office." _So that confirms it, _House thought, _there's more than one mutant here. _Suddenly, his cell phone went off. He'd gotten a text from Foreman.

"My Office. Now. Bring Girls friends."

"Well," said House as he shut his phone off, "The Dean Want's to meet you. All of you. This way."

In five minutes, House arrived in Foreman's office, with the Mutant girl's friends in tow. Inside, he found Foreman, Wilson and his team, along with two complete strangers. One was a tall female African-American, and the other was a bald white male in a wheelchair.

"House," said Foreman in a pleasant tone, "Allow me to introduce Professor Charles Xavier, and Ororo Monroe." He indicated to the people standing next to him.

The man in the wheelchair, Xavier, spoke, "Logan, close the door." Mutton chops obliged, slamming it as Xavier continued, "I assume, based on the praise you colleagues have given you, that you have determined that Miss Pryde is not Human?"

"Took me three minutes," House replied sarcastically, "Way before the girl beat the shit out of my doctors while sleeping." Xavier cast a glance at the young man to House's left, who nodded.

"Your intellect has served you well," said Xavier. "Miss Pryde is indeed a Mutant. Her powers allow her to alter the density of matter."

"So then how can she be so strong?" Chase asked from where he stood.

"About four months ago," Ororo replied, "Katherine was...injured. She received a blood transfusion that altered her DNA structure significantly."

"How?" Dr Park asked inquisitively as the young man to House's left walked over to one of Foreman's office plants, and sniffed it.

"Her donor possessed a retro-virus that altered her DNA like it did his," said Jean as she cast a glance at the flower-sniffing young man.

"Eth..." The young man managed to say before falling to the ground and shaking violently. He began to foam at the mouth as Wilson ran in to check his pulse. He kicked Wilson away like he was made of paper. Foreman and Chase attempted to hold the kid down, but they were about as useful as Wilson was.

Part 11: Robert Chase

Two perfectly healthy nineteen-year-old's, both possessing the same symptoms. Both Mutants, and cause unknown," said Chase as he massaged his sprained wrist he'd received in his attempt to hold the seizing kid down. Across the room, Wilson held an icepack over his new black eye.

"Coincidence?" said Dr Park, "maybe their symptoms are the same, but the causes are different?"

"According to Cue-ball and Mutton Chops," said House, "the two of them spend a lot of time together. Alone."

"Sexually transmitted disease?" Adams offered.

"Your saying a Jewish girl and a catholic boy had sex?" Wilson injected.

"If they're both Mutants," Chase replied, "maybe they feel alone. Like no one else would accept them. So they find solace in each other."

"Two star-crossed lovers..." House said loudly from his chair, "sounds like a bunch of Hollywood screenwriters are in my office, not trained doctors."

"I'm just saying," said Wilson, "It's unlikely."

"Teenagers have sex, it's a fact," said Adams, "the more alone the feel, the more vulnerable they are."

"I agree with Adams," said Park, "it would explain why they both have whatever it is."

"But," said Chase, "why didn't the symptoms show up at the same time?"

"Her immune system's different," Adams replied, "maybe she's more susceptible to certain things."

"You did see him toss Wilson like a rag doll right?" House injected.

"So?" said Wilson, "maybe his mutation is Super-strength."

"His eyes where closed when he hit the two of you, dumb-asses," House replied.

"Luck," said Park.

"No such thing," said House.

"So then...?" Chase muttered.

"Remember what cue-ball and his friend said?" House said loudly.

"About the girl getting a shot of blood from someone?" Park enquired.

"Right-on, half-pint," said House.

"Blood poisoning?" Wilson exclaimed, "I thought we agreed they were having sex?"

"Maybe it wasn't intentional," Adams said in a subdued voice. "Maybe he didn't know."

Part 12: Chi Park

She checked the young man's pulse. According to his patient file, his name was Ben Parker. He was a Mutant from New York, where he had lived most of his life. According to the Professor, he had only recently come out as a Mutant, and was part of the Mutant support group founded in New York. Also a part of the group was Kitty Pryde, Parker's current girlfriend. Pryde had been away for the weekend to seek out Mutants in New Jersey, to found another support group locally.

She couldn't imagine what these two had gone through. She'd always had a family to support her through the tough times, but these two weren't so lucky. No wonder they were drawn to one another. She had curiously considered House's proposal of blood poisoning, and even checked for needle marks. She found none. In fact, she hadn't found any signs of surgery at all. All she found were small lumps on either wrists. When she had tried to examine further, they both shifted uneasily.

_I don't want to get tossed around like Wilson or Chase, _she thought as she backed away slowly. Their muscular response seemed to be triggered by unfamiliar bodies, as their friends could freely grab their hands and such.

She felt something on her hand and shrieked when she saw it was a spider. She squealed as she hurried over to the cabinet and grabbed a can of _Raid. _She sprayed the substance all about the room, making sure there weren't more of them around.

Then the alarms went off again. Both patients were seizing as doctors poured into the room and held down the patients. House followed, but stayed back out of the way. He caught sight of the can in her hands and grabbed it and walked out the door.

Part 13: Greg House

He made a beeline for his office, still holding the can he had taken from Park.

_Two patients, significantly altered DNA. Same symptoms._ He wanted to fully accept the idea of blood poisoning, but somehow he felt that that wasn't it. It had something to do with DNA.

He tossed the can into the garbage bin as he opened his laptop. He clicked on his 'inbox' and saw that someone had replied to a comment of his on YouTube.

House had typed, "Bet that hurt."

Someone named '021Spider-Fan' had typed, "Dude, it did. It's me he's punching. It was totally awsome to be punched by the amazing Spider-man!"

_Spider-man. _Something clicked in House's brain. He remembered seeing something, both online and on the news. He clicked the 'related videos' button. 'Spider-man saves girl from falling' 'Spider-man versus Green Goblin' 'Spider-man: Turn off the Dark fails' 'Spider-man's got a new side-kick!' House clicked on the last.

It showed Spider-man and his female accomplice saving two kids from a burning building. House had seen this video before, it was boring, no one got punched. What interested him was the comments below.

"Who's the hot chick?" Hero4eva posted

"Who says it's a chick?" Tyrannosaur1 posted

"She's got boobs, dumb-ass." JC678 posted.

"Is she a Mutant 2?" 4evAlone posted

"Who says hes a mutie?" RCV6 posted

"I Heard shes the girl who was shot in washington" BRB52k

"really?" Y2K posted.

_The girl who was shot in Washington... _House thought back. He vaguely remembered hearing about a mutant being shot at a presidential rally. Luckily, there was a video of that, too. The camera shook as cracks appeared in the ground. Fires erupted around the screaming people. Spider-man saved as many as he could, while taking out the bad guys. Then it was all quiet as Spider-man, a Mutant Girl, and Captain America exchanged harsh words.

Then the girl collapsed into Spider-man's arms. There was shouting, and a Paramedic rushed in to help. House shut his laptop down. He had an Idea.

Five minutes later, he addressed his assembled team, plus Wilson and Foreman, in his office.

"Pop quiz," said House, "Best way to get rid of Spiders."

"House...?" said Foreman questioningly.

"Crush them with a shoe," said Chase.

"Trap and drown them," said Adams.

"Ethyl Chloride," Park murmured, "like in Raid."

"Precisely," said House, "Now, on to Spider-man."

"I thought we where talking about our patient?" Wilson asked.

"We are," said House. "The girl received a blood transfusion four months ago, right?"

"Right..." said Wilson, not following.

"Well four months ago, A mutant girl was shot in the lower abdomen. Her life was saved from a blood transfusion. From Spider-man." House said as he looked at his team, "So..."

"You think that Ben Parker is Spider-man?" Chase asked, "even if that's true, how does it help our case?"

"He has a retro-virus," said Park in a small voice, "so does she. It altered their DNA to be more like a..."

"Spider," House smiled, "Ethyl Chloride. Otherwise known as Pesticide."

Part 14: Kitty Pryde

She awoke slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy for some reason. When she could see clearly, she turned her head. She was in a hospital. She could see the machines monitoring her blood pressure, heartbeat, brain functions, etc. She could also make out on of the Doctors.

"Morning," said the Doctor. She was a woman in her late thirties, with brown hair and wearing a white lab coat, "I'm Dr Adams."

"Where am I?" Kitty asked sleepily, "last thing i remember is..."

"You are at a teaching hospital in New Jersey," said Dr Adams.

"I need to..." Kitty stammered as she tried to rise.

"Rest," Adams replied, and she indicated to the bed on thee other side of her. Peter was there, stirring slightly. "You both inhaled Ethyl Chloride, a key ingredient in Pesticides. It attacked your nervous systems. We've managed to get most of it out of your systems, Miss Brown."

Kitty smiled as she laid back down. Their identities were secret, for the time being at least.


	4. Peter Parker: The Talk

_**Marvel Crossroads One-shot:**_

_**Peter Parker: The Talk**_

The late August wind swept the leaves on the sidewalk as he continued onwards to his destination. All around him, people went about their normal lives. He too, felt normal for the first time in ages. What he was faced with was something that everyone went through, human or mutant, it didn't really matter when it came to this.

He pushed open the rusty metal gate with ease. It was late at night, so he would remain undisturbed. He walked through the graveyard on the paved path as the night's chilly wind rustled the leaves at his feet. This was something he had to do, something he had put off for to long. A smile crossed his face as he turned to face the two headstones.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Peter Parker said weakly, "It's me. Your son." The wind howled through the otherwise silent graveyard.

"I know I don't come here as often as I should, but I'm here now," He said as he shuffled his feet. "I just want you to know...all I've done...it's to make you guys proud of me. It's all I want." He could have sworn that the wind answered him with a 'We Know.' The thought gave him solace and strength.

"I...uhh... met someone," he smiled as he looked at his feet. "Someone special. Someone unlike anyone I've ever met. And I like her. A lot." He looked up to the stars and continued, "And you'd like her to. She's kind and smart and funny. I don't know if you've seen her from up there, but..."

He paused to collect his thoughts before continuing on, "But...Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben...I think...I think she's the one. I...if you're not busy tomorrow night...maybe you can watch. I'm gonna..."

He smiled to himself as he pulled out the ring, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me." He tucked the ring back in it's box as wind flew through his hair. It was like they were saying, 'we love you.'


End file.
